


There is no need for a VIP Pass

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A super short drabble, F/M, I ship SenaRuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: Prompt:“Tsukinaga Ruka doesn’t need a VIP pass to see Sena Izumi’s smile up close”





	There is no need for a VIP Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating with myself if I'll post this or not, but it felt sad if I'm not going to share this in the fandom so here I am posting this.
> 
> I shipped Sena and Ruka randomly but it's adorable knowing that maybe Ruka is the only female character in the ensemble world (aside Anzu) that can talk to Sena casually.
> 
> Also hello, it's been a long time since I last posted.

Sena Izumi was known all throughout as a renowned model with projects flocking at his door since he was a child.

 

The camera was like made for him to give privilege to outsiders like me to be engulfed deep within is blue eyes, his well body structure like chiseled by a craftsman enough to fit any design for him and his smile that shoot arrows like cupid even without meeting in real; they say.

 

He’s like a man with an overflow of artistry because not just a man of camera but as a man with a knack in the entertainment industry being part of the formidable idol unit, Knights; they say.

 

A woman’s fictional dream was given life, that's what he is; they say.

 

However for someone like me, a petit and a hermit inside her box from a normal family; however to put my brother as an exemption. With normal talent and has a normal fame. A school girl who was given a chance to compete in an oddly exceptional students with knack of talents in entertainment as well.

 

I was given a chance to stay with him close without paying any vip passes.

 

Touching him casually and receiving that cupid’s arrow smile not because I have a camera but because I’m just me, I think?

 

Truly like what my beloved older brother's flattery of words say, “Ruka is my loveliest little sister! ah my angel!”

 

I might grab that belief that the gods graced me a blessing to be beside a man like Sena Izumi with a heartbeat that drums in festive, a heating feeling within that goes up to my cheeks and a delusional feeling of happiness to be with him.

 

“What feeling is this?”, I say.


End file.
